La folie, c'est la mort avec des veines chaudes
by x-Requiem-x
Summary: UA- L'un était perturbé, l'autre simplement perdu. Formant un équilibre tangible, leurs corps s'embriquaient alors que leurs yeux se fuyaient. L'amour se mêlant doucement, la folie s'y prenant et la douceur se fondant dans leurs mal-être. Deux écorchés vifs, deux gamins, qui s'étaient crus immortels. Mais quitte à tomber, autant le faire à deux.
1. Hasard trébuchant

Disclaimer: **Vous pouvez vous en doutez; les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au génie qu'est J. K. Rowling.**

Raiting:** M, sans aucun doute. Oui, il y aura des scènes explicites; vous êtes prévenus. Et le langage, aussi.**

Pairing: **Un Harry-Draco. Potter-Malfoy. Drarry, HPDM. Peu importe, vous avez compris. Puis si vous êtes là, vous le savez bien.**

Genre : **Romance -comme vous vous en doutez. Drame, Angst même.**

Note de l'auteur: **Homophobe, au revoir. Yaoiste, bonjour.**

**Ceci est un Univers Alternatif.**

**Si vous lisez, merci de lire. Si vous ne le faites pas, je vous emmerde. **

**Si je reçois des reviews, je remercie d'avance. Sinon, tant pis. **

**Si vous avez passé ces quelques lignes; bonne chance. **

**C'est des pavés. Parfois sans sens. Ce n'est ni beau, ni intéressant. C'est juste une histoire qui m'a poussé dans la tête. Du moins la fin. Mais il fallait bien que je trouve un début, non ?**

**Et s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse. Je cherche une bêta.**

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

* * *

«**Jamais la psychologie ne pourra dire sur la folie la vérité, puisque c'est la folie qui détient la vérité de la psychologie. »**

_•Michel Foucault•_

* * *

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

**Chapitre 1: Hasard trébuchant.**

**L**es syllabes frôlent ses lèvres, les lettres roulent sur sa langue, sa gorge forme les sons. Les lettres s'entrechoquant forment un sens, qu'on peut saisir après quelques minutes d'attention. Une litanie, une simple phrase; et la détresse du monde dans ce murmure faible et brisé.

Dans cette petite chambre obscure, sa silhouette recroquevillée se balance sur le lit en bois grinçant à chaque mouvement.

Un jouet cassé, un homme brisé, un ange déchu.

Ses cheveux, autrefois d'un blond lumineux, décolorés encadrent son corps à eux tous seuls.

Ses traits ,autrefois fins et délicats, sont tirés par la tristesse, rongés par la folie, et creusés par la négligence.

Ses orbes mercures, autrefois remplis d'arrogance, ne sont plus que des prunelles grises sans vie.

Ses lèvres , autrefois rosées et gracieuses, ne sont plus que deux minces lignes scellées peinant pour sortir cette simple prière.

Son corps, autrefois d'une perfection presque grisante, possède l'aspect répugnant et maigre.

Autrefois, il était Draco Malfoy. Maintenant, il n'est plus rien.

Sa vie se rattache à ce petit carnet, qu'il sort parfois de sous ce vieux plancher.

Une poupée désarticulée, dont on avait coupé les cordes avec brutalité.

Un esprit ailleurs, un esprit mort.

Un esprit fou.

_•_

La vie, c'était une partie de Black-Jack. Une partie de Poker. Et c'était le croupier qui avait ta chance entre les mains. S'il y avait des Dieus, Draco ne doutait pas de leurs rôles; c'étaient eux les croupiers. Et eux, connaissaient les cartes qu'ils te donnaient. Pire encore, ils pariaient sur toi. Ils pariaient, sur les gens comme lui, avec la main la plus forte, alors que les têtes sortaient. Ils pariaient sur ce pauvre homme, avec des cartes faibles. Ils pariaient sur sa réussite, sur sa misère.

Les cartes qui sortaient sur la table, c'était la vie qui les choisissait. Et la vie était une chienne. C'était les gens avec les meilleures cartes, qui s'en rendaient compte le plus vite. La vie était une chienne que l'on pouvait corrompre à sa guise, bien qu'indifférente aux vices humains. C'était de la chance et de la cruauté. Soit on te donnait des bonnes cartes. Soit on te coulait. Et la vie, cette salope sans coeur, rafler le pactole en contrariant les croupiers.

Les croupiers n'avaient pas été généreux, avec lui. Non, ils lui avaient complètement pisé dans la bouche. Car personne n'avait des cartes meilleures que celles que Draco.

Et pourtant, les cartes ne comptaient pas. Pas quand la vie en décidait autrement. Pas quand la vie se moquait des croupiers, qui avaient pariés sur une réussite. Et lui-même, y avait cru. Mais non, la vie était une belle pute. Mais c'était elle qui disposait des cartes à sortir, après tout. Et la vie avait posé la folie sur la table. Potter, aussi

Lui, en est la preuve vivante.

Et il savait, que la vie était en train de se doigter sur son mal-être, qu'elle le piétinait avec ses remords, qu'elle bouffait son coeur meurtri par les souvenirs; la vie venait de rafler le pactole.

_•_

De l'encre bavant des mots. Trop de mots peut être. Des mots invisibles, des mots fantômes, pleurant sur les feuilles jaunies du vieux carnet en cuir. Des crachats d'encre prenant un sens au fil des pages. Des mots naissants de nul part, de partout. Une trace. Pour qu'on n'oublie pas. Malheureusement, c'est seulement un petit carnet, caché sous une vieille latte.

À peine la première page abimée tournée, qu'un univers éclaire la petite chambre sombre. Un univers personnel, qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Des images s'échappent du petit journal. Des mots volent contres les murs. Le carnet est réduit en cendres, au moindre touché trop appuyé . Il veut partir, s'envoler. Il veut récrire son histoire. Arracher ses feuilles trop pleines. Le carnet veut renaître. Effacé les mots trop sombres, l'histoire trop triste qu'on lui a appliqué.

Mais c'est seulement un pauvre journal oublié. Un journal n'a pas de pouvoir. Il subit. Alors, il restera rempli de cette écriture aérienne. Il restera jauni à jamais. L'encre ne bougera jamais; et les larmes qui l'étale par endroits ne disparaîtra jamais. Ce carnet deviendra fou, au fil du temps. Car l'histoire qui prenait place sur ses feuilles résidait dans la folie.

_•_

_Chapitre un: Début et fin. Début de la fin ou fin du début ?_

Un bâtiment imposant et luxueux se dressait devant lui. La simple vue du Monument fit naître une fierté sans nom, en lui. Bientôt, cette clinique si réputée allait être la sienne. Ce n'était que des questions d'années.

Il poussa la porte sans hésitation, laissant ses prunelles d'acier s'habituer à la lumière artificielle et exagérée planante dans l'entrée. Le revers de sa main épousseta le haut de son costume, à la recherche d'une poussière inexistante, dans un signe qui trahissait son appréhension.

-Oh, mon petit Draco.. Bon, tu as cartes blanches, tu peux aller partout. Sauf les salles d'opération occupées, bien sûr. Et..

Un bip provenant de sa poche coupa le Médecin Snape, qui venait de surgir de nulle part.. Un sourire glacial et mécanique vint orner ses lèvres marquées par la vieillesse, sur son visage aride et imposant , avant de s'excuser rapidement et de disparaître dans la masse bruyante qui balayait le hall.

Le jeune homme enveloppé de son costume Hermani, prit la direction la moins empruntée .

Draco, cette après-midi-là, voyagea dans les couloirs sombres de la clinique, ce perdant dans ses recoins les plus inhabités. Il voyagea dans cette vie, dont il serait bientôt le roi.

_•_

Une clôture en fer, entourait le parc. Un parc, une prison aussi. Derrière ce bâtiment luxueux, le jardin oublié de la clinique Malfoy prenait place. Draco poussa la petite porte en fer, curieux.

Ses yeux argentés apprécièrent la luminosité plus calme, plus vraie qui régnait dans le petit espace boisé. Ils scrutèrent rapidement le lieu; quelques bancs, par-ci par-là. Une trentaine de jeunes, enfermées dans le petit jardin. Certains discutaient ensemble, d'autres pianotant sur leurs portables. La complicité régnait dans cet endroit inconnu.

Une main rugueuse et épaisse se posa sur son épaule, coupant son avancement.

-Tiens, tiens.. Le gamin du directeur..

La voix était désagréablement rauque. Draco avait un instinct de survie développé; ce dernier lui hurlait de courir et pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Fierté mal placée.

Il se retourna lentement. Quatre gamins, à peine plus âgés que le blond, lui faisaient face. Grand, carré. Le regard menaçant. Et même si, Draco avait peur, il laissa son masque d'indifférence en place.

La remarque qui frôla ses lèvres était nonchalante mais coupante;

-Tiens, tiens. Un gorille.

Il se préparait à recevoir un coup. Sans ciller, son visage fin et délicat fièrement dressé, l'amusement agaçant naissant dans son regard ivoire.

-Dégage, Smith.

Un murmure, une menace. Et de la douceur, beaucoup de douceur, dans cette remarque tranchante. Une remarque, qui brassa l'air, frôlant son dos pour atteindre l'homme qui prenait place devant le blond à l'allure aristocratique.

Les longs cils fins de Draco vinrent retrouver ses congénères, avant que ses prunelles métalliques se frayent un chemin.

Un battement de cils. Une demie-seconde.

Ses orbes argentés ne trouvèrent pas les quatre jeunes hommes, autrefois postés devant lui.

Même si Draco était reconnaissant du sauvetage, cela l'agaçait. Il n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse. Il était Draco Malfoy. Et par ce fait: il aurait pu s'en sortir.

Agacé mais résigné, il se retourna pour remercier son "prince charmant", de sa voix pincée de froideur.

-Merci.

Le jeune homme, qui lui faisait maintenant face, ne sembla pas perturbé par son ton glacial injustifié.

Draco, savait reconnaître les belles choses. Son "sauveur", en était une. Et encore, c'était un simple euphémisme. Il ne ressemblait pas à toutes ces idoles américaines. Il avait quelque chose, chez lui de plus fou. De plus sauvage. Peut-être était-ce ces cheveux pétrole indisciplinés; la chose qui était certaine, c'était qui avait l'air de sortir d'une baise avec sa coiffure. Peut-être était-ce ses yeux. Ses yeux contrastant avec ses cheveux foncés et jurant sur sa peau dorée. Ses yeux verts. Deux aventurines écrasées sur son visage viril.

Draco admit aussi, mentalement, que son corps athlétique était appréciable à souhait, mais de là à faire décamper quatre hommes trapus par une simple remarque, il y avait un monde.

Draco aurait même avoué qu'il aurait voulu goûter ses lèvres rouges sangs ourlées à volonté, s'il l'aurait fallu.

Le jeune brun le regarda de haut en bas, de son regard absinthe. Un rictus vint jouer sur la commissure de ses lèvres, dans un demi-sourire supérieur.

Draco ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait être supérieur. Il était beau, et riche.

Il observa son visage angélique avec précision, avant de reconnaître qu'il devait avoir deux ans de plus que lui. Vingt et un, tout au plus.

Draco n'aimait pas son regard émeraude qui le fixait avec envie. Il se sentait ses entrailles le brûler, son coeur s'arrêter. Il n'aimait pas, car cela n'augurait rien de bon. Rien de beau. Rien de bien. Et il avait peur, aussi. Oui, lui. Draco Malfoy et ses yeux de glaces avaient peur. L'homme au coeur de feu flippait, et il détestait cela.

Il fût soulagé, lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme s'ouvrirent, semblant vouloir enfin lui adresser la parole.

Draco sursauta, lorsqu'un visage s'imposa à ses yeux, cachant celui de son sauveur. Des grandes prunelles saphir le regardaient. Les yeux océans se trouvant face aux siens étaient vitreux, et la lueur qui y brillait lui glaçait le sang. Les yeux appartenaient à un visage mutin, encadré par une cascade de fil d'or, tombant sur ses épaules fines tel un halo lumineux. Les traits de la jeune fille étaient fins, doux sans être particulièrement beau. Trop juvénile, avec ses joues boulottes et sa bouche maigre. Son teint cireux et maladif n'arrangeant en rien les choses.

Sans vraiment que ça le surprenne, la jeune fille commença à parler. Divaguant, ici et là.

- Oh Harry, tu m'as acheté une poupée ! Qu'elle est jolie ! Par contre ses cheveux sont un peu filasses... Et elle n'a vraiment pas de seins ! Mais elle a un superbe teint ! Tu crois que les poupées ça se maquille. OH MY GOD. Ses yeux ! On dirait pluton !

La jeune fille criait, à présent. Draco avait vite arrêté de l'écouter, vexé de la réflexion sur ses cheveux, et par le fait qu'on le confonde avec la race inférieure; les femmes.

Ce qui le choqua, par contre ce fut le manque d'attention. Dans le parc, personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Le rêve se brisa, lorsque Draco posa son regard sur le petit parc. Au premier regard, cela semblait affreusement normal. Mais non. Personne ne parlait ensemble ou pianotant sur son portable. Non, il y avait un brun se balançant d'avant en arrière, recroquevillé dans un coin, les prunelles brunes vides. Il y avait un jeune homme blond, qui avait à peine son âge qui riait face à un portable éteint. Une brune aux cheveux ondulés et une blonde au nez aquilin parlant sans s'écouter vraiment, en même temps .Et même si le jardin s'était considérablement vidé, il supposa qu'ils étaient tous comme ''cela.''

Son regard ivoire quitta le petit parc, ce concentrant sur son sauveur, qui devait sûrement se nommer Harry, vu l'appellation de la jeune fille. Il la tenait fermement contre lui, alors que la blonde semblait inerte entre ses bras. Puis un rire sortit d'elle. Un rire joyeux, injustifié.

Le visage chaleureux du brun s'était refroidi considérablement, fixant un immense vide derrière lui.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, Malfoy. Au fait, moi c'est Harry. Harry Potter. Si tu t'ennuies, repasse. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que des mecs saints et mignons viennent par ici, lança-t-il d'une voix douce, mais autoritaire.

Il semblait avoir repris des couleurs, et ne plus s'occuper de la folle qui prenait place dans ses bras. Il se contentait de planter ses yeux verts dans les siens.

Draco frémit, dans un geste de pure faiblesse, lorsque la lèvre ourlée du dénommé Potter se coinça entre ses dents. C'était un geste qui était d'un sensuel contrôlé, sans être vraiment obscène. Et même si le jeune blond aux yeux mercure resta de glace, Potter s'autorisa un sourire; satisfait de son petit effet.

L'héritier des Malfoy regarda l'homme traîné la jeune fille, qui fixait maintenant le ciel, vers l'intérieur de l'établissement en silence. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il était perdu, chamboulé. Il resta là, immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'un rire dément résonne à ses oreilles comme une mélodie lugubre. Il voulait savoir où il était tombé, mais il s'en doutait; chez les fous.

**To be continued.**


	2. Devenir fous

Disclaimer: **Vous pouvez vous en doutez; les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au génie qu'est J. K. Rowling.**

Raiting:** M, sans aucun doute. Oui, il y aura des scènes explicites; vous êtes prévenus. Et le language, aussi.**

Pairing: **Un Harry-Draco. Potter-Malfoy. Drarry, HPDM. Peu importe, vous avez compris. Puis si vous êtes là, vous le savez bien.**

Genre : **Romance -comme vous vous en doutez. Drame, Angst même.**

Note de l'auteur: **Homophobe, au revoir. Yaoiste, bonjour.**

**Ceci est un Univers Alternatif.**

**Si vous lisez, merci de lire. Si vous ne le faites pas, je vous emmerde.**

**Si je reçois des reviews, je remercie d'avance. Sinon, tant pis.**

**Si vous avez passé ces quelques lignes; bonne chance.**

**Et s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse. Je cherche toujours une bêta.**

**Puis je plaide coupable, le chapitre est écrit avec Saez en fond, et Marilyn Manson.**

**•**

**Réponse à Review anonyme;**

Sublimo:** Bonjour à toi, Yaoiste².**

**C'est vrai, que sur l'injustice des reviews, i discuter. Malheureusement, comme tu vois tu es ma première review, et qu'une personne t'as secondé. C'est triste, mais que veux-tu. J'écris pour moi, même si la reconnaissance ne fait pas de mal. Pourtant, je peux affirmer que je préfère une review comme la tienne, qui me dit que tu as apprécié mon premier chapitre, que tu trouves que mon écriture est à ton goût -chose soit disant passant qui me touche- qu'un pauvre commantaire qui m'indique qu'une kikoolol adore les HPDM et espère qu'il y aura du "cul" dans mon histoire même si elle n'a pas du tout compris ce qu'elle a lu. Donc, même si je n'ai pas eu une trentaine, de review je te remercie pour la tienne. J'espère, aussi te voir dans ce chapitre et avoir ton avis. Merci encore infiniment et, j'espère, à la prochaine.**

•

•

•

•

* * *

**«A Saint Petersbourg On a perdu la guerre, Pas celle des canons mais celle des idées. »**

_•Extrait d'une chanson de Saez.•_

* * *

•

•

•

•

**Chapitre 2: Devenir fou.**

**S**on corps tremble sans s'arrêter. Il ne le sait pas. C'est un détail inavouable, à l'abri des jugements. Il tremblera dans l'obscurité sûrement jusqu'à la fin, si son corps le lui permet.

Ses doigts fins peinent à tourner les pages, leurs maigreurs les rendant faibles. Mais il n'en a cure, l'importance c'est que les lignes défilent sous ses yeux vides.

Vite, les larmes lui brouillent la vue, l'empêchant de lire clairement. Les larmes cristallines quittent le regard orageux pour frôler ses joues, tomber sur ses lèvres avec un gout amer et mourir dans son cou. Cela non plus, c'est à peine s'il s'en rend compte.

Le premier chapitre se finit trop vite. Il sent les pages diminuaient sous ses doigts, l'encre bleue courir sur les pages jaunis avec une angoisse nouvelle. La tristesse que contient son histoire se lit même dans les lettres baclées qui jure sur le papier jauni.

Son regard hanté quitte le carnet que ses mains tiennent étroitement, pour se fixer sur le plafond. Les secondes défilent, lui paraissant une éternité. Il doit faire un choix.

Après quelques minutes, il se laisse aller. Il décide de continuer sa lecture, quitte à se perdre dans cette histoire. A perdre le contrôle sur le présent ou le passé. Une seule fois. La dernière, la première. Après, il brûlerait le carnet. Après, la catharsis commencera.

Mais il n'avait le choix. Le retour en arrière n'était plus possible. Ses yeux humides se remirent à voyager sur le papier à présent trempé, ses prunelles argentées suivant la forme des lettres, ses mains suivant le désespoir des mots jouer sur le papier moisi.

Son corps se secoue avec force évoluant à chaque ligne enregistrée.

Puis finalement, on atteint ce moment si redouté, où son corps se calme, où ses lèvres se redessinent en un sourire enfantin, où la tristesse se fane sur son visage, le rajeunissant franchement, où ses yeux s'asséchèrent pour briller de vie.

Il perd quinze années, en quelques secondes.

La raison est simple.

Il s'est perdu.

Ou peut-être, au contraire il se retrouve enfin.

Il ne sait plus qui il est, à part le personnage qu'on compte dans ce livre.

Il oublie que ce n'est qu'un récit, et revit ses souvenirs presque similaires aux détails tracés sur le petit journal.

Il oublie que tout se finira.

Il retrouve l'immortalité qu'il avait crue, il y a bien longtemps.

Il_ le_ retrouve enfin.

Il oublie même que cela se finira mal. Que l'histoire contée par le petit carné n'est ni belle, ni rassurante.

Mais au final, tant mieux.

S'il peut croire, grâce au mensonge des lettres, même un court moment, que tout n'est pas fini.

Tant mieux, s'il retrouve une parcelle d'espoir entre ces lignes.

Tant mieux, même si la chute sera terrible.

•

_Chapitre 2: Rencontre dérangeante, secret pertubant._

Cette fusion de glace, cette tension inévitable, cette drôle d'ambiance qui leur était propre. Il y avait aussi ce silence. Les silences pouvaient être longs, durs, déplacés, stressants, lourds, pleins de non-dits, reposants, complices. Celui-là, il était juste. D'une justesse désagréable, mais fatale. On pouvait le haïr, mais pas le renier.

C'était un silence que Draco Malfoy n'appréciait pas. Mais qu'il savait inévitable.

Trois êtres égocentriques et glacés par la tenue, la réserve et l'éducation. Le silence d'une famille aristocratique insoudée. Le silence de leurs froideurs. De leurs incompétences à s'aimer.

Pourtant, la conversation était inévitable. Car malgré tout, dès qu'on pouvait effacer ce silence, on le faisait.

Avant, on l'effaçait avec des futilités, des sujets ratés. À présent, ils avaient appris à connaître les essais et les réussites. À présent, ils chassaient le silence que quand ils étaient certains que celui-ci ne suivrait pas par un silence plus puissant.

Alors, Draco Malfoy, dans sa forteresse de glace attendait avec impatience de voir les lèvres de son père se mouvaient pour parler d'une voix qui serait plus douce que Draco l'aurait espéré, mais moins que Lucius l'aurait voulu. Il verrait enfin ses yeux jumeaux aux siens se poser sur lui.

Il sentit l'appréhension chatouillait son corps, l'impatience taquinait son coeur.

Même si ce n'était qu'une phrase, il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Quand les lèvres s'ouvraient chez les Malfoy, tout était à prendre.

-Alors, Draco, comment s'est passé ta visite ?

La douceur perlait dans sa voix, malgré la froideur de son ton. Il pardonnait sans hésiter son père.

Il leva ses yeux de son diner, son regard croisa celui de son père, où régnait la même froideur.

Lucius Malfoy avait l'air exténué. La vie rongeait son visage dur et anguleux. La fatigue se lisait dans son regard grisaille. La vieillesse se lisait au creux de ses yeux en amande et sur son front dégagé. La froideur qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir se formait sur ses lèvres fines.

Pourtant, la beauté des Malfoy restait sur son visage malgré les années qui commençaient à s'effriter.

Ses cheveux d'une blancheur éclatant n'avaient pas terni avec le temps, frôlant ses reins. Son visage restait éternellement en maigreur et en dureté virile. Ses yeux d'un gris profond n'avaient pas perdu l'éclat de vie glacé qui les qualifiait. Son corps restait brut, carré contrairement à celui de son fils. Sa bouche fine, était encore délicatement rosée. Son nez fin comblait le tout, sur son visage froid. Puis il y avait aussi la glace qu'on lisait dans ses yeux, la froideur de son aura, et l'impassibilité de ses traits qui rendait le père et le fils inaccessible. Ce qu'on ne pouvait avoir était attirant.

-Bien, très bien. Par contre, quelque chose m'intrigue.

L'ébauche d'un sourire frôla les lèvres du maître Malfoy, à peine perceptible.

C'était un repas heureux. Où la douceur, sous l'indifférence apparente, prenait place dans leurs coeurs. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de sourires, d'embrassades ou de frôlements. Les mots, même vides de sens, suffisaient.

Draco Malfoy n'eut pas pas besoin de regarder la grande NarcissaMalfoy pour savoir que ses traits fins s'étaient adoucis en entendant la voix de sa famille. Pourtant, son regard se posa sur elle.

Draco, comme à chaque fois qu'il laissait son regard frôlait sa personne, ne pouvait qu'être submergé par la beauté qui la qualifiait.

Sa peau de porcelaine, brillant à la lumière artificielle , mettant en valeur ses prunelles saphir rayonnante de douceur, dans le cocon familial. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond lumineux regroupés en un chignon élégant, surmontant son visage doux, fier et délicat. La maigreur de son corps hautain était accentuée par sa robe noire près du corps, qui moulait le peu de forme qu'elle possédait et mettait enévidence la fragilité qui la représentait.

Sa mère laissa un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres charnues à son adresse, dans un geste encourageant. Elle, elle ne laissait plus la glace des Black la maitrisait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait chez elle. Bien qu'elle soit présente en public, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois, NarcissaMalfoy laissait sa douceur à son libre cours.

-J'ai pas mal visité. Puis, je suis arrivé dans un drôle de petit jardin. Et..

Draco Malfoy se tut subitement, en voyant le visage de son père se durcir. Il apperçut même sa mère laissant son sourire mourir sur ses lèvres. Un silence nouveau pesa sur la table, alors que l'héritier n'osait ouvrir la bouche.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, il ne cessait de repenser à ce drôle d'endroit qu'avec le recul, il trouvait sinistre. À la blonde qui l'avait pris pour un jouet. Et surtout, au beau brun, qui l'avait tiré d'affaire. À sa lèvre rouge coincée entre ses dents blanches dans un geste provocant.

Il se sentait attiré vers le bas. Il avait une drôle d'intuitions. Mauvaise, bien sûr. Que son instinct voulait écouter, mais que son être borné oubliait.

Draco Malfoy soutint le regard de glace de son père, et parvint à continuer, espérant soulager la tension qui s'était infiltré dans l'ambiance, que n'importe qui aurait trouvé froide, mais que lui avait trouvé chaleureuse quelques secondes auparavant.

-Et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. En fait, un groupe m'a agressé quand je suis rentrée, et il m'a défendu. Père, de quel service cela s'agit-il ?

Lucius Malfoy fixait son fils, comme s'il l'apercevait pour la première fois. Son regard pénétrant mettait Draco mal à l'aise, bien qu'il se gardât de lui faire partager son sentiment.

Après un moment, n'y croyant plus, Draco reposa son regard sur son assiette de porcelaine. Il se remit, dans un geste mécanique, à faire aller-et-venir le couvert en argent à sa bouche, son verre de cristal rempli d'un liquide rouge sang venant parfois soulager sa soif.

Les minutes défilaient, bercées par le bruit des couverts et le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge murale.

-C'est le service psychiatrie. Je me doutais, que par un moyen ou un autre tu atterrirais là-bas. Quel patient t'a aidé ?

Le jeune blond sursauta violemment. Il regretta sa réaction instantanément, regrettant de se montrer si faible. Il leva son regard vers son père, ses mots résonants dans son cerveau. "Psychiatrie". Il s'en doutait, et pourtant la confirmation lui serra étrangement le coeur.

-Harry Potter.

Il se contenta de prononcer son non avec une nonchalance feinte, ne voulant pas que son père devine que le garçon lui avait fait du rendrededans, ni même que son visage d'ange ne cessait d'apparaîtredevant les orbes grises de l'héritier Malfoy.

Il entendit sa mère s'étouffer brusquement, dans un toussotement disgracieux. Le couvert que son père venait de lâcher grinça sur l'assiette de porcelaine. Lucius Malfoy le fixait étrangement, tandis que Lady Malfoy semblait prise d'une crise de tachicardie. Dans cette famille de haute élite, cette scène, d'un point de vue extérieur bien sûr, ne pouvait qu'être comique. On aurait dit que le verdict venait de tomber. Pourtant, le lien qui se soudait entre les destins avec une fatalité n'avait rien de comique.

Soudain, Narcissa se calma, sous l'oeil curieux de son fils unique. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant, avant que ses lèvres s'entrouvent pour laisser un mince filet de voix lui parvenir.

-Comment va t-il ?

La voix était mal maîtrisée, l'inquiétude perçant sa voix. Il vit le visage de son père se rembrunir, alors que la situation lui échappait. Ses yeux se plisser, alors qu'il voyait sa mère, d'habitude si fière et élégante jouer avec ses mains, dans un mouvement de pur stress. Comment la situation avait pu dériver à un t-elle point ?

-Cissa.

La voix du chef de famille était agacée et autoritaire. Cela sonnait presque comme un ordre. Sa mère rangea ses mains sur ses cuisses, alors que son visage retrouvait son impassibilité à une vitesse inquiétante. Maitriser ses sentiments. En jouer. Le dangereux jeu du masque. L'affolant jeu d'acteur de la famille Malfoy, différente en tout point. Inquiété pour son état, Draco lui sourit légèrement, avant de murmurer d'une voix assurée.

-Il avait l'air d'aller bien.

Si Narcissa poussa un soupir de soulagement, un éclat de satisfaction passa dans les prunelles grises de Lucius, prouvant qu'il n'était pas de marbre. Draco avait des questions, des tas. Mais il se contenta d'écouter le "Oh mon dieu, merci" murmuré de sa mère, et de regarder le visage de son père redevenir de marbre. Le silence leur tomba dessus, presque avec soulagement. Il resta, jusqu'à la fin du repas, de la soirée, et même de la nuit. Ce n'était pas un silence basique de chez eux, ni oppréssant. Juste un silence plein de non-dits, qui en disait déjà trop.

_•_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses pieds l'avaient assis mené là. Pourquoi il s'était assis, sur ce banc trop propre. Pourquoi, il se sentait si bien dans ce jardin qui semblait être malsains à tout autre regard. Il ne savait pas, pourquoi il était là depuis une bonne heure. Et qu'il laissait son regard voyager sur les pensionnaires. Mais il se sentait béa, presque à sa place au point que ça le terrifiait. Peut-être était-ce parque ici, il n'était personne. Personne d'autre qu'un fou parmi tant d'autres. Il n'était plus Draco Malfoy. Il était juste un inconnu parmi tant d'autres.

Son regard ivoire, passa en revue une dernière fois les internés.

Deux filles et trois garçons, restaient dans le fond, en retraite de tout. Ils étaient silencieux, semblant presque normal. Leurs visages impassibles, leurs yeux vides, et leurs corps en tenue légères bronzant au soleil. Un peu plus loin, la grande blonde de la dernière fois s'amusait avec un brin d'herbe, insensible au monde. Un homme grand, et étrange, discutait avec une belle brune, dans une conversation qui avait l'air passionnante, ils avaient l'air totalement normals. Mais il ne sut plus vraiment où était la normalité, quand son regard se posa sur un petit blond, qui regardait un point invisible avec une concentration inquiétante. Pas bien loin, un roux riait en pleurant, pour une raison mystérieuse, passant des cris légers aux rires brutaux. Une jeune femme, à l'allure rayonnante, se baladait dans le parc, dans une ronde impeccable. Une rousse, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, était recroquevillé dans un coin, le visage fermé et les yeux délavés par le chagrin. Une fille, qui semblait être son ami, se levait chaque minute pour chasser chaque brindille et saleté imaginaire sur sa personne en un geste brusque. Une fille ennuyée parlait dans le vide, murmurant des mots sans sens à l'égard d'un jeune garçon, qui répétait chacune de ses paroles sans s'arrêter, dans une sorte d'écholalie grave.

Draco allait se lever, quand un souffle vint caresser son oreille, alors que deux mains douces se posaient sur ses yeux, et qu'une voix sensuelle murmurait à son oreille, avec une vulgarité sans nom.

-Devine qui c'est...

Tout son corps s'était raidi, alors qu'un frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher. Il sentit les lèvres frôler son oreille, alors qu'il s'interdit de gémir pour si peu. Un "réponds"pressant vint à son encontre, alors que des dents mordillèrent franchement son lobe, comme pour le forcer à faire sortir la réponse. Potter avait-il pensé à lui autant qu'il avait pensé lui même à lui, pour lui faire un tel rentre dedans ? La seule chose qu'il pouvait affirmer, c'était qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. La température de son corps avait remonté d'une dizaine de degrés, grâce à quelques coups de dents et cinq simples mots.

-Potter.

Sa voix était la parfaite maitrise d'elle même, malgré le fait qu'il en était retourné. Comme s'il savait, un rire s'échappa de l'homme derrière son dos. Il laissa sa langue courir le long de son cou, sa tête l'accompagnant. Les mains fermes et douces du brun lui redonnèrent la vue, alors qu'un doigt inquisiteur retracer les contours de ses lèvres. Puis tout contact cessa, alors que son bourreau s'assit à coté de lui, comme si c'était une chose parfaitement normale.

Draco ne voulait pas voir la perfection de son visage, dont il se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre, alors il laissa son regard se poser sur le petit parc. Comme s'il suivait sa destination, Potter murmura d'une voix étrangement douce, qui fit rater un battement à son coeur.

-Drôle d'endroit, n'est ce pas, Malfoy ?

La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était arrivé passa la fine barrière, sans qu'il puisse la retenir, bien qu'il n'espérait pas vraiment de réponse. Mais c'était tentant. Trop tentant. Et dur, de ne pas savoir vraiment.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

La question était posée d'un ton calme, indifférent. Mais elle trahissait l'intérêt et la curiosité qui le rongeait, ce qui arracha un discret rire au brun, qu'il n'avait toujours pas regardé.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire. Ce serait déplacé. On dit qu'ils sont fous.

C'était prononcé d'un ton léger, presque rieur, et pourtant une drôle d'émotion brillait dans sa voix cristalline. Une émotion dont le nom ne lui revenait pas, mais qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Draco aurait presque voulu voir ce que ses yeux disaient. Mais il n'en fit rien, restant porté plus loin, le visage tourné vers une voie moins dangereuse. La réponse avait filé, avec un intérêt perçant, une fois encore trop tentante.

-Et toi ?

Encore une fois, cela sembla faire rire le jeune homme. Draco était presque véxé qu'il s'amuse à chaque mot prononcé par sa personne. Mais ne rétorqua pas, laissant un silence lourd s'installer.

Les minutes défilèrent, doucement, avec lenteur, alors qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas près à affronter son visage d'ange. Il aurait presque aimé se lever, et partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il attendait la réponse, avec une patience qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une réponse importante, qui avait de la valeur. De la part de celui qui depuis une semaine, occupait chacune de ses pensées. Il sursauta, n'y croyant plus, lorsque la voix d'Harry Potter sortit enfin, alors qu'il se rendit compte que ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Il ne se prit pas la peine de les rouvrir, mais mangea ses paroles avec intensité.

-J'aimerais te dire non. Mais te dire le que je ne le suis pas serait mecontredire. Un fou ne te dira jamais qu'il est fou. Parfois, je me demande, quand je vois ses gens, si ce n'est pas vous et moi j'espère- qui sont pris de folie. Eux vivent, dans une bulle. Dans un monde à eux. Plus loin de nous, plus haut. Plus uniques, que nous, pauvres moutons. Un sociopathe n'est pas plus dangereux qu'un mafieux, un dealer, ou un père de famille qui viole et tue sa famille. Quand on voit ça, on hurle aux tarées. On est sûrement tous un peu fou. La folie, elle est partout. En toi, en moi, en eux, et même dans les autres. Aimer est fou. Croire est fou. Vivre est fou. Je ne pense pas qu'il faut chercher plus loin. Toi, tu as ta conception du monde. Eux, ont la leur. C'est duscomme question. Et ici, elle ne se pose pas. Paraissant trop évidente. Alors, oui j'aimerais te répondre que je ne suis pas fou. Mais je ne connais pas vraiment la définition, et toi non plus. Je pense, qu'on devient fou, au moment où on est convaincu qu'on ne l'est pas. Je doute, je dois être un demi-fou.

Draco se fit douleur pour garder ses yeux clos, méditant sur ses paroles, qui résonnait en lui, avec une drôle d'intensité. Il s'était livré. Lui, ses doutes, l'indécision dans la voix et la gêne dans les mots. Il avait tout dévoilé, tout avoué comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours. Il lui avait expliqué sa vision des choses, à lui. Lui, si spécial. Pour Draco, pour sa mère aussi, visiblement. Juste lui, et ses yeux absinthe dont il avait rêvé quelques jours auparavant. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se contenter de ça.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ?

Il sentit, à ses côtés, le corps tout entier du brun se raidir. Comme si, la question le blessait au point qu'il fallait qu'il garde fière allure, alors que Draco avait perdu toute fierté en fuyant son contact. Il sut, qu'il était allé trop loin.

-Pour une folie passagère. Malfoy, tu as donc si peur de me regarder ? Je t'effraie autant ?

Les Malfoy n'avaient pas peur. Ils étaient fiers et beaux. Mais malgré le refus de peur, le courage n'était pas dans leurs cordes. Pourtant, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que pour Potter, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles mercures, qui eurent du mal à s'habituer à la lumière, furent face à une tout autre éblouissante. Il était plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

Là, avec un sourire léger mais bien trop sincère qui redessinait ses lèvres symétriques. Devant lui, avec son visage d'ange, ses traits fins, droit, et presque gracieux. Ses orbes émeraude cherchant les siennes. Son air détendu, malgré la rougeur légère qui colorait ses joues. Lui, sa beauté, et son visage bronzé.

Deux lèvres douces vinrent effleurer ses lèvres. Sans autorisation, sans prévenir. D'un geste brutal, mais un contact doux. À peine un baiser. Une caresse papillon qui vit voler son coeur dans sa gorge. C'était un contact comme il en connaissait pas. Trop doux pour signifier qu'il le voulait d'un désir uniquement physique, et pas assez clair pour signifier réellement quoi que ce soit. Il se sentit bondir, refusant d'être humilié face à lui-même.

-Sale taré, siffla le blond avec un dégoût feint.

Il était dégouté de lui-même, de la réaction machinale qui faisait partie de son éducation. Il se hait davantage lorsqu'un éclair de regret voila le regard clair et pur du brun. Son visage angélique n'afficha aucune trace de douleur, alors qu'au contraire, un drôle de sourire, mi-mélancolique mi-amusé vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

-Si c'est ça, être fou Draco, alors je le suis avec bonheur. Mais si se plaire est une folie, tu es aussi fou que moi.

Partir en courant. Un Malfoy ne parait pas en courant, ne fuyait pas. C'était une époque révolue.


	3. Le retrouver

Disclaimer: **Vous pouvez vous en doutez; les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au génie qu'est J. K. Rowling.**

Raiting:** M, sans aucun doute. Oui, il y aura des scènes explicites; vous êtes prévenus. Et le language, aussi.**

Pairing: **Un Harry-Draco. Potter-Malfoy. Drarry, HPDM. Peu importe, vous avez compris. Puis si vous êtes là, vous le savez bien.**

Genre : **Romance -comme vous vous en doutez. Drame, Angst même.**

Note de l'auteur: **Homophobe, au revoir. Yaoiste, bonjour.**

**Je remercie pour les review, peu nombreuses, mais je remercie quand même. **

**Ce chapitre est diablement court, mais je voulais vraiment qu'elle reste concentrée dessus. J'avias vraiment l'idée de faire la scène de Blaise & Draco_ là-bas_, mais ce sera pour le prochain.**

**Je cherche toujours une bêta. L'orthographe est toujours la même corvée.**

**S'il y a des erreurs de styles, confusions, je n'ai pas relue. Flemmardise quand tu nous tiens.. Je ferais ça.. Plus tard ?**

**•**

**Réponse à Review anonyme;**

Ellana: **Premièrement, merci énormément pour ta review. Heureuse que ça t'intrigue, et que tu sois en "suspens". Ce n'est pas vraiment le but. Tout vas bientôt s'éclaircir, et ma fin va être terriblement prévisible. Et ils ne se baladent pas comme ils veulent ^^". J'ai vraiment voulu faire comprendre que tout cela, c'était à Draco. Et si ça ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, ce serait bientôt à lui. Et que dans cet univers, c'est son monde, et seulement le sien. En espérant avoir de nouveau ton avis.**

amadeus: **Une review reste une review. Même si elle est mechante, drôle, agréable, touchante. On sera toujours heureux d'avoir susciter un avis. Je suis heureuse d'avoir motiver le tien. Ta review me fait-elle plaisir ? J'en sais rien. Je te trouve énormément paradoxale. Mais je te remercie énormément. Car elle est longue, et franche. Je préfère bien ça à un "j'aime" banal. Je suis d'abord heureuse de pouvoir citer du Saez sans me faire couper la tête. Ensuite, j'ai vraiment conscience que la phrase d'Harry donne une légère immaturité à son récit. Il essaie de détendre l'atmosphère Et je veux faire comprendre par dessus-tout que ce sont des enfants. Cette histoire, je prends un drôle de plaisir à l'écrire. Ca me parait malsaint, car je sais qu'elle ne sera pas vraiment heureuse. Je prendrais même pas le plaisir de faire des moments d'amour. Cela n'a pas de place ici. J'espère que tu me suivras, sincèrement. Et que j'aurais ton avis sur ce chapitre, si je le mérite. Par contre, quand tu dis "C'était plutôt la petite fille ou même les parents de Malfoy", j'ai envie de te dire; la petite fille ? Parles-tu de Luna ? Bref, merci encore, et à bientôt.**

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

* * *

«**Il y a toujours un peu de folie dans l'amour mais il y a toujours un peu de raison dans la folie.**** »**

_•Friedrich Nietzsche•_

* * *

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

**Chapitre 3: Le retrouver.**

Plus rien n'est vrai. Si seulement quelque chose l'a été un jour.

La chambre froide, où le soleil peine pour s'infiltrer à travers les rideaux usés n'est plus qu'un faible souvenir.

Tout comme son occupant.

La poupée de satin froissé, l'homme dérivant vers la mort.

Il a été présent dans cette chambre vide et glauque, sur ce lit grinçant à chaque mouvement depuis des années.

Il n'est plus là.

La chambre semble vivante, illuminée par une passion qui émane d'un homme inconnu, d'un homme retrouvé.

Elle brille de mille feux, dans la semi-obscurité.

Lui, il sourit. Le sourire insouciant d'un enfant. Innocent, immortel.

Il a retrouvé sa beauté si pure, ses yeux si pleins d'un-je-ne-sais-quoi.

La passion dégouline de son corps, bavant sur le plancher noirci.

Il ressemble à un ange perdu, perdu plus loin.

Plus haut.

Il n'est qu'un adolescent perdu qui rayonne de vie. De passion. D'amour.

Il s'est perdu pour se retrouver.

Il a plongé tête la première dans le journal, oubliant la fin des pages cornées.

Mais près tout, qui est-on pour le juger ?

_•_

_Chapitre 3: Tout ce meurt, à commencer par le bonheur._

Il ne reflechissait pas, les mots colorant la chambre spacieuse. Il racontait tout, ou plutôt rien. Juste une envie de se vider. Puissante envie. Alors il se vida, ses lèvres rosées réduites à un instrument. Dont la mélodie qui en sortait n'était que trop vraie. Lui, ne comprenait pas ses propres paroles. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait compris. Que cette histoire était plus profonde qu'une attirance physique, plus dangereuse qu'un simple béguin d'adolescent. Il aurait pu voir les liens se découdrent, les fils d'argent du destin s'entremêler, l'obsession se créer. Heureusement que son vis-à-vis lui, l'avait compris. Que c'était plus puissant. Plus fragile. Et moins futile.

Les mots s'accrochaient, résonnant dans la chambre impersonnelle se son ami, attendant ses frères. Mais ils ne viendront pas. Car Draco Malfoy venait de parler pour toute une vie. Et même s'il essayait obstinément de ne pas le remarquer il savait qu'il en avait bien trop dit. Et que cela rendait Potter et cet d'endroit trop réelle. Finalement, un silence s'installa. Un silence qui avait un drôle de gout, toujours teinté des mots volés. Un gout amer, qui l'écoeura. Les minutes défilèrent, à leur rythme qui paraissait parfois si différent. La fatigue lui tomba soudainement dessus. La fatigue d'avoir trop parlé, d'être trop présent, trop éveillé. Épuisé de sentir quelque chose lui échapper, le frôlant pour mieux s'éloigner. Il s'installe sur le baldaquin laiteux, pose sa tête sur les qui cuisses galbées de cet homme si important. Cet homme, qui avait gardé la bouche scellée, le fixant avec un attendrissement trop présent.

Vite, ses yeux se mourirent, préférant eux aussi se voiler la face et oublier la réalité. L'amerté dans la bouche, la vision d'un vert trop pure sous les paupières, la folie en pensée et un drôle de sentiment ancré dans le sang parcourant ses veines pour gagner du territoire, de seconde en seconde.

_•_

Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement, les deux mercures en fusions ancrés dans sa peau satin s'habituant doucement à l'obscurité. Une main puissante, source de chaleur comme le corps contre lequel il était blotti était enfouie dans ses cheveux, rideaux d'or léger. Rarement, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien en se réveillant. Comme s'il était en train de renaître. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chair de ces jambes, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers le visage endormi et serein de leur propriétaire, courbé désagréablement contre le mur.

Draco Malfoy ne se sentait pas mieux qu'ici. Dans cette drôle de chambre, qui en disait long sur eux. Cette chambre il l'aimait. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué.

Elle avait vu son ami grandir, lui, leur amitié. Cette chambre, elle avait toujours été propre à elle-même. Froide, vide, mais étrangement pleine de vie. Elle était passé par des meubles pour bambins, puis recouvert de meubles d'enfants. Ses murs avaient toujours été d'une pureté désagréable à l'oeil d'un blanc laiteux trop clair. Depuis quelque temps maintenant, l'énorme lit baldaquin en fer forgé habillé le centre de la chambre. Les draps couleurs ivoire , qui juraient avec la peau ténébreuse de son ami, s'accordaient aux murs. N'importe quelle personne normalement constituée aurait trouvé cette chambre hostile, morbide et dérangeante. Seulement occupée d'un lit, d'une armoire, d'une table de chevet, d'une lampe, d'un bureau et d'une chaise. Les CD, les souvenirs, les bibelots et autres objets personnels ne trouvant pas refuge dans cette pièce si vide de couleurs.

Chacun de ses meubles était couteux, valant une maison à elle toute seule. L'ébène et le bois de rose se mariaient de différentes manières. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour trouver la pièce belle, mais il la trouvait rassurante. Elle serait toujours là, immortel.

Un petit détail qu'on essayait de masquer avec difficulté était pourtant là, trouvant refuge près de la lampe. Même si on observait la pièce, on ne tomberait pas dessus. Quiconque l'observant attentivement ne trouverait qu'amereté d'un monde laid. Mais pourtant, il y avait de la beauté sur la table de chevet. Une photographie toute simple, dans un cadre vernis. La beauté d'un instant figé sur du papier glacé. La beauté d'un souvenir emprisonné par un appareil. Le flash avait capturé le bonheur à l'état pur, à présent emprisonné dans un monde à part. Un souvenir éternel, enfermé à jamais dans un cadre fragile. On pourrait croire que la beauté, le bonheur qui y suintait était lui aussi éternel, jusqu'à ce que la photographie s'épuise par le temps, et le papier s'effrite par le monde.

Sur cette photo, il y a Blaise. Blaise, avec un sourire immense. Blaise, avec cette parcelle d'amusement marqué sur son visage à jamais. Blaise, avec les yeux obscurs débordant d'amour posé sur lui. Lui, il regarde l'objectif avec une certaine nonchalance et indifférence. Pourtant, un discret sourire éclaire ses lèvres, à peine visible, et pourtant bien présent. Jamais Draco Malfoy n'a eu l'air aussi beau, aussi heureux que sur ces formes incrustées sur le papier. Jamais leurs liens n'ont paru aussi visibles et fort, non plus.

Une drôle d'envie de prendre la photo dans ses bras. Drôle d'envie qu'il ne réalisa pas, la scrutant simplement. Soudain, il entendit un bâillement disgracieux.

Sa réaction fut immédiate; un petit rire résonne dans la chambre. Il n'y avait pas d'image, de tabou, de principe dans cette chambre. Les réactions fusaient, trop vraies, trop spontanées. Ils étaient vraiment eux.

Ses yeux de glaces se perdent dans deux lacs noirs sans fins, alors qu'un sourire rayonnant redessine les lèvres pulpeuses, presque trop, de son vis-à-vis. Ce sourire rayonnant, laissant entrapercevoir des dents d'une blancheur éclatant le mit mal à l'aise. Il voulait y répondre. Comme toujours. Mais il était l'une de ces personnes que le masque avait bouffées, que la rancune avait tué. Qui n'avait aucun mal à gérerla douleur et les remarques tranchantes, mais que la douceur et les gestes tendres effrayaient. Alors, avec une maladresse dont il a presque pitié lui-même , un sourire hésitant se peint sur ses lèvres régulières.

Le résultat ne fut pas vraiment beau, presque trop gauche. C'était pitoyable d'avoir autant de mal pour afficher son amour, son bonheur, son bien-être. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Pourtant, jamais on pourra voir un sourire aussi sincère. Tellement vrai qu'il en devint insupportable, douloureux.  
Avec une douceur sans nom, il quitte le coeur chaud, la main immobile mais réconfortante quittant refuge de sa chevelure. Il se releva, laissant le temps à son ami d'émerger. Une fois debout, il vit son meilleur ami lui tendre la main pour se relever. Il comprenait sa demande muette. Les mots avaient déserté depuis un bon moment. Ils étaient devenus inutiles au fil des jours, au fil des mois.

Blaise devait voir pour juger. Cette petite cour si pleine, cet homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis un mois, alors qu'il ne l'avait vu que deux fois. Parce que son meilleur ami avait besoin d'aide. Et cela n'était que le début.

**To be continued.**


End file.
